Band of Bastards
'Band of Bastards '''is the third DLC for ''Kingdom Come: Deliverance, following ''From the Ashes'''' and [[The Amorous Adventures of Bold Sir Hans Capon|''The Amorous Adventures of Bold Sir Hans Capon]],'' and preceding ''A Woman’s Lot. '' Synopsis ''The roads around Rattay are far from safe, so Sir Radzig Kobyla has enlisted the help of an old acquaintance, the impoverished but wily Baron Kuno of Rychwald, and his infamous mercenary band. Radzig sends Henry to guide the band around the territory... and to keep their unbridled appetite for trouble in check. They set out to patrol the province and soon discover that Radzig's sworn enemies from long ago have come to settle old accounts. The rival bands engage in a tit-for-tat war that finally culminates in an inevitable showdown. Walkthrough The Sasau Region is plagued by bandit marauders, and after the recent war, the local lords lack the manpower to combat the issue. To protect his people, Sir Radzig Kobyla has employed a mercenary captain by the name of Sir Kuno, Baron Rychwald, to lead his band on regular patrols throughout the area. They are tasked with protecting the people and ridding the area of the bandit scourge. However, they are former criminals, and known to be unpredictable, so they will need a guide - someone who knows the area, and can keep them in line. That guide, of course, is Henry. Some time after ''Baptism of Fire'', Henry arrives at the camp, where he meets The Stone, who does not speak a word, and then Jakey, who explains that The Stone had his tongue ripped out by the executioner. Jakey introduces Henry to the drunken Bearman brothers, then him to where Sir Kuno is overseeing the training of Stephan and Dangler. Kuno immediately puts Henry into the combat arena with Dangler to test him out. Once he has shown he can handle himself, Kuno wants Henry to ride out with them and guide them around the area. Henry can learn more about the band, who all have their own unique stories about how they ended up in Kuno's mercenary gang, while they patrol the region in Bad Blood. First, you will notice smoke on the horizon and investigate a Burned-out Farm. The unarmed inhabitants of the farm have all been slaughtered, much to Henry's horror - and some of the band seem more interested in looting what's left than finding out who is behind it. After looking for clues, Henry discovers a note, and a distinctive shield. Kuno wants you to report to Sir Radzig, or you can decide to search for the raiders first. Follow the clues to the camp, then return to Kuno and tell him what you have found. The band will immediately head off towards the camp to launch an attack. Once the bandits have been dispatched, Kuno orders you to return to Sir Radzig and tell him what has transpired, while they look for more loot - er, "clues". Characters * Kuno’s band ** Kuno *** Jakey *** The Stone *** Petr Bearman *** Jan Bearman *** Stephan Fletching *** Dangler * Hagen Zoul Quests * Bad Blood Category:DLC